Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Sixgon Games
Welcome to Sixgon Games' E3 booth! Sixgon Games will be presenting information on various games soon. Day 1: Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike (A) Part: 1: Trailer #5 - A Classic Confrontation As the camera zooms across the barren landscape, we near a large, mechanical site, which appears to be lodged in the ground. Tubes transport unknown materials throughout the complex, appearing to be extracted from the planet. The camera moves upward to reveal a figure at the helm of this horrid device... Doomulus Grime, master of drills! Suddenly, Unten bursts onto the scene to fight, but is blasted back by Grime. He overpowers Unten with powerful tail strikes and a barracge of smaller drills. Soon, the Beorn is too injured to fight and it looks like a victory for Grime... but suddenly, a figure appears... Zerita, the Catonean warrior! A furious battle ensues! Zerita attacks with quick, fiery slashes, and Grime counters with a swing of his tail. Before long, the battle grows intense, with fire and drills flying, and Unten even gathers his strength to join in. With a whip of Fanti, Grim is struck back... into his seat at the machine. Looking down, Grime realizes a certain object has been collected by the machine... a Finisher Sphere!? The machine powers up, dislodges from Zeon and rushes towards Zerita and Unten as they try to escape; it's the powerful GigaDrill! Part 1.5: Character Breakdown Alright, now time to break down our two new fighters. Zerita Zerita is a quick character, based around rushing your opponent and deal out many hits. Even though her attacks are weak, she can dish out many in the blink of an eye. Even her smash attacks charge up a bit quicker than others! Zerita's neutral special is Flame Claw. It cloaks her claws in fire and leads to a powerful slash. The slash has little knockback, but what it lacks in launch power, it makes up for in strenght. By fully charging this move, Zerita hits harder and makes opponents dizzy, which is great for starting combos. However, the charge can be risky. Zerita's side special, Rapid Slash, is good for ending ''combos. It's a quick, multi-hit move that sends Zerita rushing forward; it has a sweetspot at the end of the attack. Zerita's up special, Hi-Pounce, doesn't deal any damage, but can send Zerita soaring upward. This maneuver is very quick and doesn't lead to a helpless state, so it can lead into devastating air combos. Zerita's down special, Spike Shield, has her curl up and stick her rough hair out like spines. While this move can be used to damage opponents coming into contact with you, it also hurts those who attack Zerita out of the move. Finally, Zerita's Finisher. Radioactive Zerita works extremely similar to Unten's Finisher, so there isn't much to say about it. Now let's take a looks at our greedy villain... Doomulus Grime Unlike Zerita, Doomulus Grime is a slower character. Instead of focusing on stringing hits together, Grime deals slower, stronger hits. Grime's neutral and side specials focus on use of the mysterious Power Chaotic; the neutral special sends out rapid-fire energy Arrows, while the side special launces a Cosmic Wave to blow back opponents. Grime's up special, Rocket Drill, has him hold onto a smaller drill, which allows him to move around in the air for a short moment. The tip of the drill can deal multiple hits. Grime's down special is his most deadly. Grime pulls back his tail and swings it, deal heavy damage and breaking shields. While this move starts slow, the tail can be hald out before swinging in order to prepare for an oncoming oppenent; while this doesn't power up the move, it turns Brute's Tail into a viable edge-gaurding option. And what you've all been waiting for, Doomulus Grime's Finisher, the infamous GigaDrill. Once this move is uses, Grim will jump into the backgroun, where the GigaDrill is seen flying. Then, he will appear from the side of the screen, rushing across the ground with the massive drill to ram players into oblivion. Part 2: Story Mode Now time to get more in-depth with Story Mode. As stated before, the story revolves around Unten searching for an unknown villain, Beck travelling with him to learn the truth of why he was brought to the Fantendoverse, and Tr'p, a mysterious rival who beleives he know who the villain really is. The gameplay of story mode is nearly identical to that of Subspace Emissary; play through platforming stages and fight enemies. However, something a bit different about this Story Mode is that the players you meet in the various realms of the Fantendoverse are no limited to a single stage, but are rather added to a grand total of fighters you can use in the various stages. Now, let's talk a bit more about... '''Tr'p', the Alpha Trip?! Tr'p, as stated before, encounters the player various times throughout the story. Unlike the other bosses, Tr'p fights like a playable fighter, making his battles more personal, intense and unpredictable. Tr'p is sure to be a challenge to all. Well, that wraps up today's announcements, but the updates don't end here. Expect to see more FSBS info very soon. Day 2: New Projects! Today, Sixgon Games will present two new projects. Please take a look. New Project A We see a 2D plane, when two strange characters; an odd, cartoonish one and a small doll like one. Suddenly, the two begin to fight! What you are seeing is Super Scrappers!, a new fighting game project. This game plays like a tradition fighting game, with button combos to preform special moves and 2D combat. However, what really highlights this game is the wacky and varied cast of characters. There's also an assist feature. Upon selecting a character, you can then select another character as your assist. Upon calling an assist, they will perform their own attack to help you. You'll be seeing more of this game in the future as it developes. Now, let's look at a game that is very early in development. New Project B This has yet to be named, so we'll call it "Soap Game". This game is an action/puzzle platformer revolving around a soapy character. As you traverse the stage, the goal is to clean the area. Once all of the enemies are defeated and the area is clean, you can complete the stage. You can use various items, like a bubble bomb or sliding bar of soap, but your primary attack is a spray of soap. Among the simple grimy enemies, there are some that leave more grime as they move, and even large, grimy bosses to battle. However, this is all we can show. Super Smash Bros. Arena While not necessarily new, Super Smash Bros. Arena, the reboot of Super Smash Bros. Smackdown, is officially coming back. However, it is not our first priority, so instead of making big announcements, the game will be updated every week with the Pic of the Week. As a treat of what is to come, we'd like to announce that Shantae and Wiggler will be a part of the roster. So that's all we have for today. While it may seem that Sixgon games primarily focuses on fighting games, don't worry, as we will be playing a role in other game genres soon. Stay tuned for more announcements tomorrow. Day 3: Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike (B) Stay tuned for even ''more ''coverage on Sixgon Games' main project, FSBS! Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015